It started with a bad day
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Ever have a really bad day, the kind of day where everything seemed to go wrong? Not in the kidnapped and sold into slavery kind of bad day, just the kind most of us will have from time to time. Jade's having one of those days. But will an encounter with a certain Latina help things get better, or make them even more complicated? And what else could go wrong in her life. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. I do, however, borrow them. Sarah is from "My babysitters a Vampire," played by Vanessa Morgan. I wanted to use her in something. Look her up. I guess I don't own her either.

:}

Jade groaned as she sat there, feeling like she was being tortured, and not the good kind. "So thats why we have to, once again, deny your request to put on one of your live performances. Miss West, we understand that our reasons may not make sense right now, but you will see that this is for the best. So, if there are no questions, we're done here."

"Let me see if I understand you correctly?" Jade asked, wanting to show them just how crazy their reasoning was. "I'm not allowed to do any of my own work, no original live performances, for the rest of the year, because you limit each student to barely half a dozen of them, and I've had my six?" Jade looked wazzed, glaring at the committee that decided if a play, performance, or whatever, was worth putting on. The same committee that approved Trina's one woman show without bothering to see if it was any good.

"Miss West, if we let you do another live performance, then we'd be breaking the rules." The head of the committee said. "And no one, no matter how talented, is above the rules."

"But you let students break those rules before." Jade protested. "Dale Squires was allowed ten performances in his senior year, and Andre Harris has been offered seven concerts by the school."

"But both of them had shown that their work was far more acceptable to the general audience." One of the women on the committee said. "You work has it's niche following, but most of your submissions are freaky and disturbing. Its why you've stood before this committee more often then any other student in Hollywood Arts history. Hell, we should have limited you to six submissions, instead of the nearly twenty you've offered this year."

"Miss Woodstien, please." Dickers cut her off. He wasn't a part of the committee, but acted as the adviser to it. "Jade is just trying to express herself. I, for one, applaud her creative output. We don't want to hamper her just because we don't agree with her subject matter. However, Jade, they are right. Even if there are open days, the same fairness that required you to get your six live performances says we have to keep those days open in case others need them. I just want you to understand, this isn't the end for you. Not even for this year. You can still get a play approved by one of our faculty producers, have them submit it for use as one of the schools official productions. You'll just have to choose more appropriate subject maters, materials that won't give out faculty nightmares." A shudder seemed to pass through the committee. Dickers continued. "I, personally, would love to see you stretch yourself, try something different. However, the decision of this committee is final, and you'll have to wait until your senior year to submit another live performance idea. Or, if you and your friends can raise the money, you can once again produce one of your plays professionally."

Jade nodded, hating the idea that the vice principal was the most reasonable person in the room. Then, as soon as she was allowed, she stomped her way out of the office and into the school proper. 'Great, now how am I supposed to deal with chiz? I mean, Beck's dating again, cause that Sarah girl from White Chapel, up in Canada, had to show up and throw everything off. She gets Beck, the leads in plays, thank the gods she isn't the singer Cat, Tori or I am. But no, she's the new flavor, a supposed natural, and they want her to have the leads, just because.' Jade's fists were shaking as she walked past Sikowitz's classroom, where Beck was helping his new girl work on her lines for her second leading roll. Jade did all she could not to scream.

Making things worse, as far as Jade was concerned, was that Sarah was sweet girl, willing to work at being friends with all of Beck's gang, including Jade. Standing five three, Sarah had the body of a swimsuit model, with dark skin and brown eyes that Beck found captivating. And she was from Canada. Worse, she didn't move to Los Angeles to pursue acting, but because her dad had changed jobs, and the new position was here. However, she'd been complimented on her acting abilities in her old school, so once here, she tried out, got in, and was now the hot new things. Jade had to work not to cut Sarah's hair off with her scissors. The others, of course, liked Sarah. That meant the shorter girl was around them all the time, invading Jade's space at school, her friends, and her patience. Jade, in turn, found herself the odd woman out.

Jade walked into the main entry hall, intent on going to her locker, where in addition to her books, Jade kept several things to destroy. Jade's focus was on her locker up until she was part way through the hall, as she spotted Tori along the path, speaking to some guy that was somehow familiar, but not so much that it drew more then a cursory glance. Tori was the one that spurred thoughts in jade. 'Vega has her chizzing music, so she's okay with Sarah taking over the acting department. Hell. Sarah isn't even as good an actress as Tori is, or even as she was. But so many of the directors here at school want to try the hot new thing out, see if she can perform better then the known commodities.' Jade mused, remembering how Tori seemed to loose steam, even as her acting improved from raw talent to actual trained ability.

Jade stalked over to her locker, now determined to stop thinking about the new girl. 'Jade, my girl, you just have to accept that your single, Beck's not coming back to you this time, and thats that.' The pale girl told herself. 'The parts will, in time, but not the hot boy.'

"Um, Jade, can I have a moment?" Cat asked. Jade's cold glare almost sent the smaller girl running.

"Whaaat?' Jade moaned.

"Just, Marty wanted you to know that your play can't be your submission for his class, cause the school rejected it. So, your gonna have to do another project, and because it's now late, the best grade you can get is a B.' Cat said, hiding herself behind Jade's locker.

"So, because the school won't let me submit any more plays, he's just told you to tell me that the story I submitted, the very same story he made me work on for a week, is no longer acceptable as a submission to his class? And on top of that, I'm getting a reduced grade for late work, cause they didn't tell me I couldn't submit my play until after the assignment was due?" Jade clarified. She was now ready to tear something apart. "Cat, thanks for telling me..." The small girl had run away while Jade was getting control. "Great, what else could go wrong?" She decided to forgo her usual orgy of destruction, mostly because at this point, she was convinced they'd give her detention, for messing up the hallway. She decided she needed something to go right, and headed out the door.

Jade walked out to the Jet Brew kiosk to get a coffee. "Black, two sugars." She ordered, not even bothering to look at the guy.

"Sorry, but you've been cut off." The man said.

"I've been WHAT?" Jade growled. She began to circle, ready to beat this man down and just take her coffee. But before anything could happen, Derek showed up, almost out of nowhere, with his mace already drawn.

"Sorry, but you threatened a customer last week, so no more coffee for you." The worker said from the safety of the coffee kiosk, the large security guard close by. "Maybe next time you'll learn to be more gracious."

"Miss West, please come with me." Derek ordered as he stepped between her and the barista. He was ready for the fight of his life, but knew his job and didn't back down. Jade, for her part, glared at the security guard, then walked into the school, followed by the guard. Moments later, she was in Lanes office.

"Jade, we don't just go around threatening people." The guidance counselor said, seeming to know what Jade was about to complain about.

"I haven't threatened anyone." Jade snapped. "Not today. But I will, just wait, I will. There's a list, and I intend t make sure…." She cut herself off, trying to get control. 'Don't do it, they'll kick you out, and dad will send you to military school.'

"Derek said you did." Lane said. "The coffee guy. You were ready to hurt him, and we cannot allow that. However, because no charges are going to be filed, you'll get away with just detention this Saturday. That, and no performances for two weeks."

"No one's letting me perform anyways." Jade groaned. "So, this Saturday? Guess I'll be here for a couple of weeks, the way things go." She sighed. She was done being angry. Today had been too much, and she just felt broken. Ready to go home and curl up in bed. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Mister Alexander said, dismissing her.

Jade walked out of the counselors office, fuming at how she didn't really have anything. Not then. Cat had her life, a whole new life that didn't include any of the others in their group. Robbie and Rex had their on line show, while Beck had Sarah, as well as a lot of people interested in casting him in something or another. Andre was asked to do more live performances, with Tori, to help fill in the open dates due to the so called "chronic lack of submissions." And Tori, she was working on her professional career. 'I'd expected Beck to go for her, as soon as things went the right way. Guess he never got over her saying no.'

Tori, sweet understanding Tori, Jade could see here still there, backed into a corner by the guy she'd been talking to earlier. Thats when things snapped into place, and Jade realized she'd have to do something about this, or her life would get worse. 'Cause if something happens to Tori, you know they'll find a way to blame me.'

Several quick strides carried Jade to the developing situation between Tori and this boy. 'And Derek was so worried about me threatening the coffee guy, he just let this slip by.' The goth realized. The boy was tall, six foot four, with a solid build. It was obvious that Tori wasn't going to be able to force her way past him. If Jade was honest, she wasn't sure she could beat this guy. But she knew what was going to happen if she didn't. She reached the couple in time to hear Tori's latest worried request for him to let her go.

"I really need to go home." Tori said as he carefully directed her towards a classroom. It was a smart move, cause an assault in one of the rooms could be seen an acting exercise, while the doing stuff in the closet was just hiding things.

'She must have already used the whole "My dads a cop" line.' Jade realized. It was later then she thought, and things needed to be headed off now.

"I can give you a ride." The boy said, smiling at Tori in a way that wasn't reassuring. "Just, show me how nice you can be, and I'll even let you date me. You'll see that being one of my girls carries certain benefits."

Jade pushed past them, only to turn on her heels and address the pair. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Her words were low, menacing, and coupled with her glare, it was enough to send most of the guys at this school running. But Jade knew this guy wasn't going to budge, not yet. Mostly because she knew that voice, and this guy wasn't someone she'd ever been able to intimidate.

"So, Jadey, this is your friend, huh?" The guy said, showing either a lack of fear, or of common sense.

"Girlfriend." Jade corrected. She really had no idea why she was making trouble right then, but this guy, she wouldn't let him have alone time with her worst enemy, let alone one of her kinda friends.

"What happened to captain hair?" The guy asked. He was still smiling, showing a lack of carting beyond a basic knowledge of, and disdain for, the boy Jade had been dating.

Tori, meanwhile, mouthed the word "Girlfriend." But she kept herself from saying anything, cause Jade was getting her out of a bad situation.

"Beck and I broke up." Jade replied. "We both decided we wanted to see other girls. And you, Kenny, are putting your hand on mine. So if you want to walk out of here, you do it now, before my jealousy gets the better of me, and I do something to my scissors I'll regret."

"You sure you don't want a real man?" Ken asked. "I could show you both a good time, if you wanted. Jade here knows what kind of a dancer I am."

"Four." Jade said. "Don't let me get to one." Her blue eyes refocused on him, saying a lot more then her words could have. A part of her was going, would not be back, until this situation was resolved. What replaced it was a part of her she didn't like.

"Jade, please." Ken said dismissively, standing to his full height.

"Three." Jade counted.

"Like I'm worried about what you might..." He said.

"Two." Jade finished, ready to fight, to die, just to take this guy down. It was a terrifying part of her, one that had led to more victories than she was willing to admit. But that part also didn't care if she never walked again, just as long as her opponent got the worst of it. Ken, as dense as he might have been, could sense the stakes, and wasn't ready to pay that price. It was why he decided to walk away.

"Whatever, dyke." He called back as he walked away, trying for causal, but moving just a hair too fast for that. But whatever else his actions, he departed, and Jade was left to think about what she was ready to do.

"Jerk." Tori said, then looked at her frenimy. "Thanks. I had no idea they let animals like him into Hollywood Arts."

"They didn't." Jade said, almost slumping against the wall. The fight or flight response, the surge of adrenalin that would have carried her through the pain, was going, and with it whatever strength she might have had. "Ken there got in as part of a new initiative. The one that aimed to make Hollywood Arts pay for it's special programs by taking kids from other schools and letting let them take classes for artistic enrichment. You know, they get bussed here for one to two classes per week. Kenny there is here, maybe twice a week, for ballet. Beginning ballet. Football player beginning ballet." She was still slammed by the excess energy leaving her body, but managed to hold on, not shake too much.

"You seem to know an awful lot about him." Tori said. "And he indicated he'd slept with you?"

"Attempted rape doesn't count as sleeping with me." Jade spat. "If I hadn't grabbed my scissors..." Her eyes looked off into the distance. "He's just lucky I didn't have, or leave, any scars. That, and my dad likes him."

"When..." Tori asked.

"Not here." Jade said. Pulling herself up from the wall. "Trina left you?"

"She had a hot date." Tori admitted. "Except for the creep attacking me, I'd say she was justified in leaving me. One of our friends was bound to give me a ride." Tori gave a half smile. "That is, assuming Trina's date lasts. Then again, Trina would just wanna go home and drown her sorrows in pasta."

Jade led the way to her car. While she'd been listening to Tori, her mind was somewhere else. "Stupid move on my part. I mean, honestly, without my scissors, I'd say I had maybe a fifty fifty chance against him." She admitted, not caring it was out loud. Her steps were purposeful, giving the illusion of anger when in fact she needed to concentrate not to stumble. Her body hadn't fully recovered, but she refused to let anyone see how out of it she felt, pushing herself to get to her car.

"He's huge." Tori pointed out.

"And a good fighter." Jade replied. "Thats why I gave him such a high chance. But even if he won, he knew he'd be feeling it afterwords. Difference was, and is, I can get to a place where I don't care if I'm crippled, or worse, as long as he hurts more. If he's not willing to make that commitment, then he knows it's best to walk away. I swear, one of these days, one of us is gonna kill the other."

"I'd miss you." Tori said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jade growled.

"I just meant we're friends now." Tori insisted.

"We're not..." Jade caught herself. "Okay, maybe we're friends. I don't know. But thats not..." She looked straight ahead. 'You paid her back for rejecting Beck's advances when you gave her the Platinum Music Awards back. But, you should admit why you rescued her.' Jade took a deep breath. "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Who was that guy?" Tori asked again.

"My cousin, Kennith Baxter." Jade admitted. "Senior, football player, and yet he's only taking ballet now, cause the district is offering it for free. His family has money, and yet he's taking the classes now cause there free. However, that means he's at Hollywood Arts twice a week. I've been trying to avoid him."

"And your dad likes him?" Tori asked.

"My dad refused to believe he'd have tried to rape his own cousin." Jade explained. "Back when I was thirteen, and my body had changed into what you saw when you and I first met, he tried to rape me. You see, he's about twenty months older then I am, and had just turned fifteen, when he decided I needed to be shown the ways of man and women. Of course, who better then Ken, who felt I owed it to him, cause of his birthday. I'd already given him a present, but like Sméagol and the one ring, he felt he was owed, and was willing to do whatever to get what he wanted. However, while Bilbo had Sting, I had a pair of scissors. Of course, he beat the living chiz outta me, janked me up real good, like my family hadn't done enough of a job of that, only this time it was physical. Left me a walking bruise, with cracked ribs for my trouble. The good, I was able to avoid the sexual assault, and got to ride in an ambulance. The bad, dad believed him, claimed I was making up storied to protect myself, and cut off what little love he'd been giving me. Also, neither of our physical scars were permanent, so I guess thats a plus."

"And they let that monster into our school?" Tori asked.

"You mean the son of my rich uncle, with all his rich, influential friends? The same uncle who married my aunt, and helped my dad find work every time he gets laid off?" Jade asked. "Yea, Kenny is gonna be protected until he kills someone."

"I just hope he keeps his distance from...Wait, you said you're dad likes him?" Tori asked, suddenly aware of something else.

"My dad's favorite." Jade replied. "And yes, by now, he's probably called my dad and told him I'm dating you. Thats gonna be a fun conversation."

"Is this gonna cause problems with your dad?" Tori wondered. "We can come up with a story, let him know we're not together."

"Nah, dad's a jerk, but he does a lot of business with the gay community." Jade pointed out. "If he reacts to me dating a girl, it'd be to either have me show up at one of his dinners, you know, to seem more open minded, or he'll try to set me up with some sugar mamma in hopes that he won't have to take care of me."

"I wish someone would set me up." Tori moaned, just under her breath.

"Lonely, huh?" Jade asked. In her mind, adding 'Cause apparently my dad knows a lot of older people who like to sprinkle a little sugar.'

"It's hard, cause every guy I date turns out to be a jerk." Tori complained.

They'd arrived at the Vega household, and Tori was unbuckling her seat belt. "Not every guy is a jerk. I mean, not that your gonna date any of them, but look at our friends. Robbie, maybe he's gross, but he's a hell of a lot nicer then some of the jerks you've dated. And Andre, your best friend, he's basically a good guy. Not sure why none of his girlfriends last more then a couple of weeks, or why he's yet to have a real, steady girlfriend..." Jade seemed ready to go on.

"He was dating Hope Quincy." Tori said, interrupting Jade. "They were almost serious. That is, until he realized it wasn't worth putting up with her ganky face for the connection to her father."

"Quincy?" Jade asked. "Wait, was her father Shawn Quincy?"

"Still is." Tori said, smiling. "Come in, I don't want to be alone. Not if Trina's date was a joke. I'll splurge for pizza." She half sang the last line, enticing the goth in like a Siren.

"If there's a pizza in it for me, then yea." Jade put the car in park, turned it off, set the emergency brake, and unfastened her seat belt.

"You put on the emergency brake?" Tori asked.

"It's a good idea when your parked." Jade said as she got out of the car. "And it's technically the parking break, even though it's a good thing to have in an emergency. Just, it'll lock the wheels, and thats not always the best thing when your moving."

"I guess your the licensed driver." Tori took her keys out to unlock the front door. "Doors locked, thats a good sign."

"Just means she wasn't stood up." Jade commented as she walked in and headed towards the couch. "Or she found a sale, and is drowning her sorrows in shoes."

"I'd love to drown my sorrows in shoes." Tori said, smiling. "What? I like shoes. Just not the same ones Trina likes." She looked at Jade for a moment more. "Want something to drink?"

"They cut me off at the Jet Brew kiosk at school." Jade said, feeling down again.

"Why?" Tori asked, walking over to make some coffee.

"I threatened some kid last week, and the guy just decided I wasn't his kind of customer." Jade replied. "Overall, it's been a janked up day. Kenny, he was just the latest thing to go wrong."

"Yea, sorry about him telling your dad, even if your dad won't care." Tori said, smiling sweetly.

"I'm more worried about him trying something with someone I like, like Cat." Jade said. "Hell, even his dad is more open minded about sexuality then Kenny is. I suspect it's just him believing that all girls secretly want him."

"Okay, here's some coffee, black, two sugars." Tori handed Jade a large travel mug steaming with the black elixir.

"Thanks." Jade replied, savoring the taste. It felt like the first thing to go her way that day. Tori sat down next to her, on her left side, risking life to be so close to the pale girl. "It's okay, we're friends, right?" Jade smiled, placing the mug in her right hand and wrapping her left arm around Tori, offering comfort in a side hug.

"Are you sure you wanna be holding me?" Tori asked, suspicious.

"Why wouldn't I want to cuddle with my pretend girlfriend." Jade asked her. "Though thinking about it, won't be long before Kenny figures out we were lying, and tried to do something about it. I'll just have to face that problem when it comes."

Tori placed her head on Jade's shoulder, wrapping her right arm around the girl. She used her foot to drag the remote close enough to grab with her left hand, and turned on the television, looking for something to watch. "Oh look, it's ¡Divertisimo! Thats good for a laugh." Tori smiled.

"Not this episode." Jade said after a single glance.

"Why not?" Tori wondered aloud.

"Look at the way those mouse children are dancing around Trina. You know what happens in the next scene, right?" Jade's voice dripped disgust.

"So you don't wanna see yourself on television?" Tori asked, smiling. But her smile faded. "I get it. Lets find he music channel. I think it's their documentary hour. Find out about satanist teen moms who date midgets."

"Most of them aren't satanists, just confused." Jade commented. "I hate the misinformation."

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. "Tori?" Jade asked, bored with the documentary on teen life.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I just realized, we've been cuddling for the last half hour." The blue eyed girl noted.

"You wanna stop?" Tori asked. "We should probably be doing homework anyways."

"Yea, I have that thing for Marty. He's telling me my work is late, even though I didn't know he wouldn't be taking my play until after I'd handed it in." Jade agreed. "But for the record, I do sometimes like to cuddle." She smiled, a genuine smile, and Tori almost floated to the kitchen table.

They worked on their home work for a few minutes. "So, Vega, I was thinking, maybe the best thing to do is just keep up the act. Let everyone think we're dating. That way, Kenny won't catch me telling a lie, and you'll have my protection."

"And if I meet a cute boy?" Tori asked.

"He'll be a jerk, a user, or equally unavailable." Jade said, smirking.

"Thats just mean." Tori huffed.

"You're gonna have to get used to it if your dating me." Jade sniped.

"But I'm not." Tori said. They worked in quiet for a bit more. "Am I?"

"Are you what?" Jade asked.

"Dating you?" Tori pushed.

"You mean, keeping up appearances, or actually dating?" Jade questioned.

"What were you offering?" Tori questioned.

"What would you like?" Jade asked back. "You know what, this is a loosing proposition. I've had a bad enough day, and frankly, anything you say will make it worse, in one way or another, so why the hell not. Tori, as much as I liked Moose, he wasn't right for me, and I knew that before I played out of gas while driving him to Tinkle Aid. Yes, we petted, but no sex. Just making out. I'm not a slut, just not gonna lose to you or Cat. Not the point. Thing is, I just don't wanna be alone any more, and you're one of the few people I suspect I could be happy with for any length of time."

Jade watched Tori, looking for her reaction. So far, the Latina looked stunned. Jade continued. "Thing is, I'm gonna be a needy, pushy girlfriend, and I need to be with someone who can reel me in when I go too far. Beck was that guy. He really was. Too bad he didn't understand when to reel me in, and when to support me. I know, you'll make me crazy jealous, and part of me likes, no needs, to feel that way. So, knowing that, hot and cool as I am, your getting the losing end of this, you willing to date me?"

Tori didn't speak, instead focusing on her homework. "Tori?"

"Let me think about it, and I'll tell you as soon as I know." Tori replied. "Of course, we've already dated. Hell, I've gotten to second base, if you don't count the kissing." Jade gave a confused look. "Remember the hamburger? I had to do something to help you get into that thing."

"So what? You want me to take you upstairs and ravage you?" Jade asked.

"I'm still thinking about the dating thing, even if that was inappropriate." Tori commented.

"Goodie." Jade groaned.

They worked for another half hour, with both of them making significant progress. "I've got a basic idea for Marty, a film, but I'll need to finish the script, and do the filming. Lucky me, five minutes should suffice. How you doing?" Jade asked.

"I'm almost done." Tori said. Then she dropped her pen and looked up at Jade. "Now, I'm willing to do this, be your girlfriend. Your for real girlfriend. But to do so, I'll need two separate things."

"Whaaat?" Jade whined, not feeling like working that hard to help her friend.

"First, some proof that your really gonna be there for me." The singer stated

"What do you want?" Jade was blunt, direct.

"I don't know." Tori said. "Got any suggestions?"

"Blackmail materials, maybe? A picture of me in a pink dress?" Jade brainstormed.

"Okay, lets do this. You give me a picture of you, topless. Both boobs out." Tori said. "Then we can go straight to condition number two."

"Like send it to you?" Jade asked.

"I was thinking of maybe you posing for me. Maybe soon." Tori suggested, nodding towards the stairs.

Jade started to take her shirt off. "Not here." Tori whisper yelled. "Upstairs, in my room."

Moments later, Jade was sitting there, topless, in Tori's room. "So this is how I die, huh?" She asked while Tori was snapping the picture. "Given the type of day I've had, your dad's gonna come home, see me here, and assume the wrong thing. He shoots me, and I die, the last picture of me is this one."

"Oh relax." Tori said. "Now, the second thing I want is a kiss."

"Kiss?" Jade wondered.

"I need to know that I'm into you." Tori pointed out.

"Hello? Topless here." Jade gestured to her breasts.

"Yea, I have a pair too." Tori dismissed the other girls actions. "I'll know if there's a spark if we kiss."

"Thats the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jade complained,

"Then I believe we're done here." Tori humphed. She wanted to turn away from the goth, but first gave her most practiced pout. She wanted that to be the image jade had until they parted, or one of them, the topless one, gave it.

"Okay, lets kiss." Jade gave in. "You know, stage kissing, they tend to mean nothing."

"I know." Tori replied. "No spark. Never a spark. Even Beck, who's a very good kisser, their was no spark. Not that day. There was, kinda, when I realized we might date. Beck when I was..." She stopped. "Um, Jade, Beck and I almost kissed, back when you were the featured act of the Platinum Music Awards."

"I know." Jade admitted. "Someone left their video chat on, and I saw you rejecting him."

"I almost didn't." Tori confessed. "Earlier, my mom caught us almost kissing, and if she hadn't come home right then, we'd have kissed. And we had a spark."

"I guess Sarah took more from you then just a couple of leads, huh?" Jade said, feeling rejected, again. 'Really is the perfect ending to this chissing day.'

"You don't have to kiss me." Tori said. "Bu I'll never know if we have a spark unless you do. And Jade, not saying it'll be easy, cause you're a major pain to deal with. Hell, from what I've seen, your a major pain to be with. But I'm willing, if your willing to take the risk."

"Fine." Jade leaned in, slowly, allowing Tori to back out. But the kiss happened, deepening as they continued. Jade felt how soft Tori's lips were, and Tori felt Jade's strength, her softness, and even her breast, as the girl had yet to put her top, or bra, back on.

There was the sound of the door closing downstairs, and the two broke apart. Jade grabbed her top, and started putting her bra back on. Tori, meanwhile, stepped out to see who it was. Seconds later, she came back. "Just my mom, but she has groceries. I may need to help."

Jade nodded, anxious to get out of there, put the risk she'd just taken behind her, and go back to feeling unloved and rejected by everyone. "Fine, you do that. I mean, your mom, she'll probably like that."

"You good?" Tori asked. Jade made sure her cloths were back on, and nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Jade followed Tori down to the living room, where Holly was carrying bags of food. "Mom, you remember Jade, right?" Tori asked, watching as her mother nodded before looking back at the car. "Maybe we can help with that?"

"That would be lovely." Holly said, smiling. "And Jade, do you have to go so quickly? I'm making family pot pie for dinner, and we'd love to have you stay."

"I probably should get home." Jade replied. "Something happened at school today, and I'll need to explain it to my parents."

"Speaking of," Tori said, "I already told mom we're now a couple."

"You know, I'd have felt a lot better if you'd have bothered to tell me first." Jade groaned.

"Tori, relax." Holly said. "Jade can come by on Friday, say for dinner. You dad will be here then, and I'm sure he has things he wants to talk to her about. Like maybe her bullying, perhaps."

Jade froze. "Um, yea, maybe I can stay for dinner. Let me check with my parents." She pulled her phone out, making two quick calls. Her dad just wanted confirmation about her dating a girl, and to know what kind of future this girl might have.

"I can find you girls from wealthy families, if your so inclined. Hell, I hear that Mister Quincy's daughter is a switch hitter, maybe you'd like to date someone who has money for a change." Her father had said, but left it at that.

Her mother just wanted her to be happy, and hoped she didn't disgrace the West name. "Jade, I understand being gay isn't the mortal sin it used to be, but I still expect you to act like a lady. I mean, I swear, Kenny tells me the most horrific things about that school you attend,. If it wasn't also one of the better rated schools in the valley, I'd pull you today. Just, I suppose it's better that your dating a girl, but I'll still get you some condoms, cause I don't need a grand child yet."

"Good news, it looks like I can stay for dinner." Jade announced.

"Great." Holly replied. "David is just parking the car, and will be here in moments."

:}

Poor Jade, she just can't seem to get a break today. But, as bad as the day was, I get the feeling she's gonna remember it as one of her best, cause it brought her Tori.

So thoughts? Reviews make my day. Just saying...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes and nothing more. Phil Brooks is the real name of C.M. Punk, a former professional wrestler, so naturally, I kinda borrowed that name too.

:}

Jade walked into school, looking around the early morning halls, enjoying the relative silence that covered the school before the students show up. For the last nine days, she'd felt like an outsider in these halls. For the last nine days, Jade had fought to find some way back from that janked up day, nine days ago, to a place where she felt free to be herself, creative and inspired and happy. 'It seems the only thing that was going my way that day was Tori.' She reminded herself. 'Officially together now, ever since that day, nine days ago, when we decided to try acting like a couple, cause Kenny can be a little bitch. And what did we go and do? We made it real, the very same day. I've been in my second real relationship for nine days now, and it's still an adjustment. But hay, it's it's not that bad. I like Tori, as in willing to date her, damn it's fun to kiss her like, and there are other benefits...' A smile crossed her pale features at the thought of what, to her, had been the single biggest benefit of dating the Latina.

"Here you go, black, two sugars, extra large." Tori chirped as she approached. Jade took the coffee, offering her girl a kiss on the cheek as payment. "You know, cash is also appreciated. That coffee isn't cheap."

"I thought I got you a gift card?" Jade said.

"You did, and it ran out, West. Try getting me another, or pay up." Tori held out her hand.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?" Jade grumbled.

"Nearly ninety cents." Tori said. "And I'm counting, so don't try to cheat me." Rolling her eyes, Jade handed Tori a dollar. "Thanks." The bill disappeared into her oversized purse.

"What, no change?" Jade joked.

"We don't make change." Tori said, sticking out her tongue. Jade found she couldn't resist the cute dorkyness that Tori seemed to embody so often, despite not really being dorky, or awkward, or any of the traits often associated with being dorky. Holding the coffee in her right hand, her left reached out to take the singer and pull her into a passionate kiss.

"You dork." Jade whispered after breaking the kiss. "I'll try and get another gift card this weekend. Until then, just tell me, and I'll get you the money." Jade had some cash, from busking. It often made her thankful she didn't have to pay rent, or any of the other expenses that her parents covered. Then there was the new thing, so new she had barely started getting paid for her work.

"I just wish my allowance didn't disappear so quickly these days." Tori moaned.

"Have you considered getting a paying job?" Jade asked.

"Like you have?" Tori asked back. She was, of course, referring to the new thing Jade was doing.

"Yea, I never did get a chance to thank your dad for that." Jade said. "I mean, I had no idea there were horror magazines left, let alone your dad would know the editor of one. But, here I am, a contributing author. Paid to create freaky stories, the freakier, the better."

David knew someone at an on line magazine, who offered to pay Jade as a contributing author. Jade submitted a story, just two days ago, and already they'd deposited fifty dollars, minus taxes, into her account. That meant cash for her to buy things, like coffee cards at the Super Club Warehouse Store.

Jade found she liked the Jetbrew gift cards that had at the large discount stores. It was, in the end, cheaper then buying the coffee straight up, as the listed price for those card, when bought in bulk, was less then the combined cash value listed on the cards. That meant more coffee for the dollar, and she knew she'd be buying that much coffee over the year. 'Also, I don't have to justify it to anyone, as opposed to money for my lunch.' The card she'd given Tori was a test card, to see if the kiosk would take it.

"And you thought my dad didn't like you." Tori teased, referring back to the job while pushing her girl lightly.

"You remember what he said, at dinner, the night we got together night?" Jade asked. "That scared the holy chiz outta me. I was afraid to hold your hand, let alone take advantage."

"Sheesh, all he said was he'd be upset if you ever did anything to hurt me." Tori reminded her. 'Like he wasn't all super intimidating. How the hell does anyone he interrogates not just break down and tell him everything? I mean, I almost peed myself, and I'm his daughter.'

"Vega? You there?" Jade was asking, waving her hand in front of her girlfriends face.

"I'm good." Tori said, looking into those beautiful blue green eyes.

"Thought I'd lost you there." Jade repeated. "As I was saying, I totally get the whole goodie goodie bit from you. My dad has never been that intimidating, not one day in my entire life. But you, you and Trina, you grew up with that man, and yet, Trina can be so deceptive. Like, she lied about her dating Beck, back when she was trying to make the guys at school jealous, and she lied about..." Jade scrunched her brow as she thought about Trina.

"What?" Tori asked. "If you take away the self delusion, the belief that she's all the chiz and more so, what has she ever lied about?"

"How many followers she has on the slap." Jade offered. "One time, she lied to a boy who was trying to ask you out, and told him you had plans, all so she could bogart your boy."

"How'd you know about that one?" Tori asked.

"You dad and me, we've been talking, bonding, and he kinda mentioned some of the shenanigans you two've been up to in the last couple of years." Jade explained. "He kinda wanted to know how much of that was me."

"Did he ask about Wankos Warehouse?" Tori wondered.

"I thought we'd agreed that was your fault, and let it go." Jade said, smirking.

"You're the one who suggested we could just hide inside, then we'd have all the time in the world to look around before they came back and opened the store, where we'd already be so we could just do our shopping and get done." Tori huffed, looking at her girl accusingly.

"Never claimed otherwise." Jade said. "Thought, had I realized we'd be stuck inside, maybe I'd have had someone prepare a picnic basket, with sandwiches and drinks, and coffee, and maybe sleeping mats so we wouldn't be so uncomfortable on the floor."

"Or, we could have had Robbie turn off the alarms, so we could sleep in the bedding department, and then get up early enough to look around before the store opened." Tori added. "If only there weren't guys trying to rob the store."

"Not as dumb an idea as it sounds." Jade said. "Immediately after the sale, the manager would make a bank run, dropping off the days deposits. Hell, they do enough business, the manager might have a couple of runs planned, or maybe an armored car, with armed security guards. But the night before, they'd have as much change as they thought they might need, all locked up in their vault. Counter intuitive, but it works."

Tori smiled, leaning into her girlfriend. "So, how're you and Beck doing?" Tori wondered aloud. "Sorry, too soon?"

"Not really." Jade replied. "Beck and me are good... kinda. I mean, there's the whole Tori's dating someone in the group jealousy, but since he has himself a sweet girl, he has no room to complain. As for not liking the Sarah, all that changes after the big reveal about how her bestest friend in the whole wide world is a nerd back in White Chapel. Knowing she was honestly sweet, loyal, and willing to be friends with a major nerd, that made her more human. I mean, yes, I hate humans, on principal, but her having a nerd best friend also made her more likable. That really helped. That, and me now being in a relationship. But hay, it's not one way. Turns out she relaxed, like majorly let go, after she found out I was with you. I'm thinking, once I stopped being just Beck's ex and started being a non-threat, she figured she didn't have anything to worry about from me."

"Yea, nothing helps build a friendship with your boyfriends psychotic ex faster then knowing she's now a lesbian." Tori said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Please, I'm Tori sexual, and you know it." Jade said, leaning in for another kiss. "After lunch, I'm gonna do my best to one up your dad, let her know how bad things could get is she ever hurts Beck."

"It's not a contest." Tori scolded, just loud enough to be heard. "So..." Her question died on her lips, as one of the more intimidating authority figures of the school walked into sight.

Dickers, the Vice principal, thus the man in charge of most of the discipline at Hollywood Arts, was walking down the hall with a big smile on his face. Tori scanned her memory, but came up blank as to the last time he seemed so happy to see a student. That made her nervous. "Miss West, keeping out of trouble, I see." He called as he walked by. "Oh, yea, and I hears about your new job. Congratulations."

"You heard?" Jade gasped. "All ready? I mean, I only took the job on Monday, and you've already heard?"

"I saw your first story, the one they published in this months on line issue of 'Tales to Affright'." The vice principal said. Seeing the look of confusion on both girls faces, he realized that he needed to say more. "You see, they have their exclusive sneak peek release today, before the general release tomorrow, just for executive club subscribers. Of course, Hollywood Arts gets a copy. Schools been an executive club subscriber for while now. I mean, all we need to do is be subscribed to all their publications, the whole Scifi themes franchise, and thats good for the school anyways. We even have a donor who pays for our subscriptions. So yea, we got the magazine. Then, of course, Sikowitz made sure I saw it, cause he was told to look out for it by someone, and he wants us to keep an eye on your work. You know, to see if anything you write would be appropriate to adapt into a play. Maybe a musical? Well have to see. Just, lets not waist that valuable creative energy, cause right now, there are a lot of people watching you. Hell, you'd be amazed how many people watch that magazine, and others like it. Producers and directors and half the power players in Hollywood. So now's the time to how them your talent, but at the same time, stretch yourself, show them that, within that genre, you can be funny, or poignant, or insightful, or whatever. Just show them how special you really are."

"Sounds like things are on the rise for my girl." Tori coo'd. The excitement in the Latina was flowing out of her in waves, filling the halls with her giddiness. Jade half expected her to do her "Excited Tori walk" as she spread the news.

"Hands." Jade said, letting Tori know that her hands had shifted a bit close to places she didn't need Mister Vega knowing Tori had ever touched. Especially in front of the vice principal. The same vice principal who was dropping into his bitch face as he turned to survey the other students walking int the school. Dickers had transformed back into the authoritarian who's presence helped keep Hollywood Arts a safe place for the students to express themselves.

"Fine, how's your project for Marty coming along?" Tori asked. She was visibly upset that she couldn't tease Jade just yet. 'I mean, I love the way she squirms, especially when she's worried that someone will tell dad she might have done something naughty with his baby. Jokes on her, dad said don't hurt me, not no sex. That, of course, is his rule for me, part of that talk he gave me years ago. But Jade here doesn't need to know that. Not until I've made her suffer for all the times she taunted me. That, or after a hundred days, and we get a little hot and heavy, cause I'm not made of stone. I mean, look at that body. One day, she and I are gonna see just what that body made for sin can really do.'

"Um, Tori, you're drooling." Cat said, standing next to the Latina.

"CAT!" Tori squealed. "Where the holy chiz did you come from? What happened to Jade? Where is she? Did she just abandon me? I mean, it's only been nine days, so she can't be tired of me yet, can she?"

Cat chuckled. "I walked up while you and Jade were talking. You seemed a bit distracted, and Jade had something to take care of before class, so she told me to tell you..."

"Don't you mean asked?" Sinjin asked as he walked up. Tori wasn't as creaped out by his sudden appearance, cause she was more used to him. Also, she wasn't as distracted, and so she could see his approach.

"Jade told me to tell you she had to go check on her grade for Marty's class." Cat repeated. "You know, cause it's Jade, and she doesn't ask, cause she's bossy." Cat gave a single breath for that to sink in before continuing. "Anyways, She should be back any second." The small girl smiled up at Sinjin, and across at Tori. "Now, Sinjin, this is girl talk." She focused on the singer, without worrying if the lanky boy had left or not. Dropping her voice, the petite girl asked her question as if trying not to be heard, while still loud enough that anyone standing near by could easily hear her. "So, be honest, she has your Cuddle me Cathy doll, and won't release it, right? Or maybe she has something else, and you just don't know what else to do?"

"Would you tell the guys I'm not being coerced." Tori snapped. She could Jade walking back from wherever, and the singer didn't need her upset by any accusations that might float by. Especially from the guys in their group. Sinjin, seeing Jade, decided he needed to be somewhere else.

"Yo, Cat, any of the guys convinced I'm not forcing Tori here?" The goth asked.

"Just Robbie." Cat replied. "But he's the one who bet you two would end up together, so he has financial motives for you two to stay together for at least another twelve weeks."

Tori's mouth opened. "You guys bet on what? My relationship?" She fumed. 'Wait, whats that about twelve weeks?'

"We bet on whether or not you and Jade here would ever become friends." Cat explained. "Jade's already lost, cause she put her twenty on you two never being more then enemies."

"Yep, lost that bet a while ago." Jade boasted. "So, Tori, walk you to class?"

"You bet we wouldn't be friends?" Tori asked as she started walking towards their homeroom. They still had time, but this felt like the best course of action. Tori still hadn't gotten an answer to her question about Marty's project, the one Jade could only hope to get a B on because it would, by definition, be late. Also, hearing the way Jade said she'd already lost took a bit of the sting out of knowing the guys had bet when they'd be friends.

"Back then, when we made the bet, I kinda thought you were after my boyfriend." Jade admitted. "Or would be, cause every girl seemed to go crazy about him. I mean, hell, how many times did my jealousy cause us to fight, or break up? And what happened when I tried not to be jealous of him? Thats when the whole Vivian chiz happened, and we broke up over what looked like him cheating."

"He did cheat." Tori said, holding onto that one small spark of anger at her friend. "I mean, yea, I get that he was drunk, and in the confusion of the party, it's easy to mistake one person for another. But honestly, that Vivian chick doesn't look that much like..."

"She looks kinda like you." Jade said. "She was a Model, from New York, and she kinda looks like you. And Beck was kissing her, claiming he had no idea it wasn't me. Even in the dark, most people could tell the difference." Jade growled. "But that just let me know he still had a thing for you. You, however... you made it clear that you valued our friendship far more then a shot at the hottest boy in school. It's something I'd known since the Platinum Music Awards, when I paid up and accepted we weren't gonna be frenimies."

"You make me feel so wanted." Tori said in a sarcastic tone. "But you forgave him, right?"

"Yea." Jade sighed. "Broke the hell out of my heart, almost as much as how quickly I was replaced by Sarah, a girl so nice she even likes me."

"So more of a similar personality then." Tori noted. "Yea, I get that. But Jade, I'm here, and I want this relationship."

"I know." Jade relented. "I just, I don't know. Things have been getting better, I have access to coffee at school, I have a release for my creative impulses, one that won't be freaked out by my work, and I managed to get Marty to give me a B, after adjustments, for the video I made with Trina last weekend."

"That was the assignment?" Tori asked, finding her seat while marveling at what she'd just heard. "Wait, you got the equivalent of an A, for a video starting my sister. I need to know, cause Trina will never let me forget this, how'd you do that." She grabbed Jade's face, forcing eye contact. "What is Marty's equivalent to my Cuddle Me Cathy doll?"

"I worked hard with Trina to get the action right, and edited the living daylights out of it." Jade said. "Then, cause it has to get public viewing, I put it on Splashface. Got a lot of views. And yea, I managed to make Trina look human, cause I told her we were just rehearsing, doing it like normal people, before we would find characters. Played games with her to loosen her up, and used the best of those takes. Seems natural Trina is not just bearable, but to some people, attractive. I mean it, look at what those freaks wrote. She has fourteen marriage proposals off this video."

Tori groaned. "Oh my god, Trina's never gonna let us hear the end of this." Then she leaned in, kissing her girlfriend. "You deserve an academy award for making Trina watchable. You know that, right?"

"I'll bet I can do more then that." Jade smiled, leaning in to kiss along Tori's neck. "I think, with some effort, maybe I can make her acting bearable. Then, I can build her into a minor celebrity, and use her fame to build my reputation as a film maker. It may not work, but what have I got to lose?"

"You're sanity?" Tori suggested.

"You two seem anxious to start the day, don't you?" Sikowitz asked. Both girls nearly screamed, with Tori clinging to Jade, and Jade unconsciously reaching for the scissors in her belt.

"God, Sikowitz, how long have you been standing there?" Tori asked, as she regained her composure. Jade nodded, looking around to see where he'd come in from.

"Only a few moments." the teacher replied. "Before that, I was over there, behind the door, watching to see what my students were doing in my classroom."

"We're a couple." Jade protested. "We were doing good, wholesome pg rated couple type things."

"Yes, but I wanted, no needed, to see that for myself." The teacher replied. "I mean, nine days ago, I know you two weren't dating, let alone a couple. Yet, by the end of that day, you were. And I see you here, holding hands and kissing, and I know you are. So, I ask myself, what changed? I'm thinking, it has to be something major, cause people don't just go from not really friends to a couple that fast without something major happening."

Tori looked on like she was caught in headlights. 'Do I tell him about Kenny? No one seems able to do anything about him, and Jade's just barely kept him away. She almost got in a fight with that jerk, and his wazz bag friends. If Dickers hadn't been close, keeping an eye on Jade, there would have been violence.'

"Pregnancy scare, and I was pretty sure it was mine." Jade said, smirking. "But it was just a false alarm. However, Tori and I got alone famously during those tense hours..."

Sikowitz looked hard at his students. "Believable enough." He declared, then turned to writing something on the board. "We have a lot to cover today. And Jade, congratulations on getting a story published in 'Tales to Affright'. The writing was excellent, as expected. The only bad news is I may need a braver student to go through that publication for me, to find stories I can use for inspiration for my plays." He looked back at the couple, smiling. "I know you've only scratched the surface of how creepy and disturbing your work can get."

"Thanks." Jade replied. 'Gonna be a long day.' She felt Tori's hand slip back into hers, and smiled. 'And somehow, I'm okay with that.'

Later, as Jade was waiting for Tori to get out of class so they could go to lunch together, Phil Brooks, one of the shruggers, approached her. "Hay, Miss West, I was wondering, have you seen Cynthia Wong lately?" Phil asked.

"Not for a couple of days." Jade replied, forcing herself not to smile. This sounded serious. Phil was a nerdy boy, the kind who attracted bullies like rotting meat attracts flies. Not being particularly bold, or suicidal, he would only speak to Jade if he were required to, something that rarely happened. He only knew her from her time helping the flute player pass his stage magic class, a personal favor to the teacher, for which he agreed to both let Robbie into his advanced class, and never tell anyone that she'd gone to bat to help the puppeteer. But for Phil to be speaking to her now spoke volumes about his level of desperation. "You planning on asking her out? I mean, she's kinda out of your league, isn't she?"

"She's just a friend." He said, but the blush said otherwise. "Okay, I was kinda hoping she could see past the exterior and maybe wanna date me, but then again, I've known her since elementary school. We have a deep, long lasting relationship. It's just, I finally had the courage to ask her out, and I saw her talking to one of our part timers, the kids that come here from other schools for one creative arts class, maybe twice a week."

"Great." Jade groaned. "Look, Phil, I really don't care about your love life, I was just trying to be nice, tell you how out of your league she is." Jade said, looking around for Tori. 'By engaging this loser, now he feels like he can talk to me. I need to do something...'

"Hi Phil." Tori said as she walked to her girl. "You and Jade having a nice talk?"

"I was just telling her that I planned on asking Cynthia out, but she's missed a couple of days of school." Phil started.

"Yea, yea, cause she liked one of those kids we bus in for two to three days per week." Jade completed.

"Which Cynthia?" Tori asked.

"Wong." Jade filled her in.

"Oh, dancer Cynthia. Yea, she's pretty." Tori said, quickly adding "But not as pretty as my girl."

"Nice save, Vega." Jade said, smiling.

"Wasn't she into ballet?" Tori asked.

"And gymnastics." Phil agreed. "But she had no idea she'd fill out that much, or grow that tall. Kinda ruined two possible future careers. But she's a good dancer, and can still do it professionally."

"Ballet?" Jade asked. "Does she help out with the beginners ballet class, maybe?"

"Yea, the one all the other schools keep sending their jocks to take." Phil confirmed. "Those guys then are here, with nothing better to do, while we're practicing for our performances, and they pick on us, like this is their school. I swear, it makes me sick. And she was talking to one of those brutes, a towering one who likes to think of himself as better then everyone here cause we don't have a football team."

"Wait, tall, dark hair, kinda attractive in a brutish kinda way?" Jade asked.

"Wait, I thought you were with Tori here?" Phil asked, a little confused.

"Wha…?" Tori asked Jade.

"Was it Ken?" Jade asked more clearly. "Ken Baxter?"

"Thats his last name?" Phil asked. "Man, that kid is a psycho. I don't understand why he hasn't been tossed out of school already."

"She was talking to Kenny?" Tori asked, but didn't seem to notice the others reaction.

"Phil, where are you eating?" Jade asked. "I think there's something you need to know about Kenny."

"That like most bullies, he can be charming, make the adults believe he's a good kid?" Phil asked. "I've been bullied a long time, I know the drill. But hay, thanks for trying to tell me. I… I really need to go find Cynthia. Maybe I'll call her home again, see if she's back."

Jade somehow managed to get her lunch, even though she no longer wanted to eat anything. Tori walked beside her, looking at every girl, hoping one of them was the missing dancer. "Do you think he…?" Tori's voice faded.

"It's possible my cousin has finally gotten himself into some trouble his daddy's money can't just buy him out of." Jade said, finding a seat between Sarah and Andre. The two girls sat together, neither able to catch any of the cheerful conversation going on between the others.

"Hay, Tori, Jade, whats wrong?" Beck asked, smiling a huge smile. He seemed so much more relaxed now that his girlfriends crazy was normal girl stuff, and not the Jade levels of insecurity he was used to.

"Phil just asked Jade here if she'd seen Cynthia." Tori said, not even sure if she was allowed to, but figuring that maybe, just maybe, one of her friends had seen the girl.

"Phil?" Robbie asked. "Which Phil?"

"Brooks." Tori filled in.

"How does he know Jade?" Cat asked.

"He took the beginning stage magic class the semester after I did." Robbie said. "Remember how the advanced students had to help out with a project? So maybe I introduced them?"

"Maybe?" Andre agreed roiling his eyes. Not many of the group knew that Jade was practically a master at slight of hand before she ever attended Hollywood Arts. It was a little known fact, one Andre only knew from researching a shrimp that one day found it's way into a brain a bra, that Jade was constantly asked by the stage magic teacher if she'd consider a career as a magician.

"Guys, I think what Tori here asked is if anyone's seen Cynthia." Sarah reminded them, while Jade managed to regain her center, ready to ask the more difficult question.

"Which..."?" Robbie started.

"WONG!" Jade snapped. "According to Phil, she was last seen speaking to Ken. Baxter!" She snapped the last name to preclude any questions. "And no one has seen her in two days." Jade finished. Her frustration at this development was growing, as was her desire for a confrontation. "Beck, can you drive Tori home today? I have something I need to do, and there's no sense in her waiting around for it."

"No, you're gonna have to take care of her yourself." Beck said very quickly.

"Please, Becky, we can take her." Sarah said, smiling at the singer. Beck whispered something in the sweet girls ear. "Oh, then maybe we shouldn't head out yet either. I mean, maybe there's something we need to see, to make sure one of our friends doesn't do something..." She hesitated.

Rex, who'd been so quiet up until that moment, spoke. "So Jade's gonna fight this Ken guy? Good luck. I'll take care of Tori for you." Sarah had never seen a puppet leer before.

"JADE!" Tori screeched, but managed to give the puppet a quick glare before focusing it on her girl. But the glare melted into worry. "Look, I'm worried too, but this isn't the way to deal with him. Lets talk to the police, my dad, let them handle things."

"I think thats a good idea." Beck added.

"You don't get it." Jade tried to explain. "Ken's dad is rich, so he gets away with chiz. He'll get away with this. He could have killed her, kidnapped her and sold her off to his friends, and he'd get away with it, cause thats how the system works. No offense, Tori."

"So Mister Baxter's rich, so what? So is Alyssa's dad." Beck countered.

"Um honey, I really don't see the connection..." Sarah started.

"Cynthia Wong takes Yoga in the same class I do, and she fills Alyssa Vaughn in on all the latest Hollywood Arts gossip. Jade here knows I'm not a gossip, but Alyssa loves that chiz, so Cynthia sits with her, sometimes before class, sometimes after, and fills her in. If this Ken Baxter hurt Cynthia, you can bet Alyssa will be wazzed, and she'll tell her daddy. Not that many people have his kind of money. So, lets get the police involved, and I'll text Alyssa."

"He knows Alyssa Vaughn?" Sarah asked.

"It's okay, their just friends." Jade assured her. "And she no longer texts him a dozen plus times each day." She could feel her ex squirming under Sarah's gaze.

"Well, guys, I suggest we finish easting, and get ready." Andre said, shifting nervously. "We have a football player to confront after school. Lets hope he just denies it and thats that."

"Nervous?" Robbie asked.

"Guys huge, and he has huge friends." Andre pointed out.

"Plus he thinks of ballet as girly." Jade added. "He's only taking it cause he can get school credit for it now."

"So whats the worst that can happen?" Robbie asked. "It's not like I haven't taken a beating before."

"Yea, but that was just Trina." Andre pointed out. "These guys, they'll put the hurt on ya. Like seriously, in a cast for months, maybe never dance again hurt."

"Just let me handle this." Jade told them.

"So you take a fifty fifty shot at Ken, and maybe wind up hurt, dead, or in jail?" Tori asked. "No, we contact my dad, and see what we can do." She didn't want Jade upset, so she didn't mention the text she'd sent her dad, under the table, while they were discussing what to do. They almost had her convinced by the time lunch was over, except jade saw Cat talking to Phil, letting him know she hadn't seen Cynthia, and the goths heart broke. She knew what she had to do.

Jade was shaking, getting progressively worse, as the day progressed. She knew, in her heart, that win or lose, there was no winning this fight. 'They'll kick me out of school, and just when things were looking up. I had a new creative outlet, Tori is my girlfriend, I'm bonding with her dad over Hockey, and I even have people looking to make one of my stories into a play, put it on here, sponsored by the school and everything. Now I have to go and take out Kenny before things get worse. I'm sorry, Phil, I can't save your friend, but I can avenge her. I'm digging the second grave, my own, even as I speak.'

Jade checked, making sure the letter she'd written during study hall was complete, and walked with her friends to the main hall to confront her cousin. "Guys, I should handle this on my own." She said, holding an envelope she'd gotten from her last teacher of the day, the one holding her confession. "I mean, Kenny is a jerk, but he's also my cousin."

"And your dad will probably disown you if you fight him." Beck pointed out.

"Are we really going to be there when our men take on a bunch of football players?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry, what?" Tori asked back.

"Jade's a girl." Cat added.

Tori just continued. "I got a text, and had to respond. Mom wanted to know what we wanted for dinner."

"Tell her meatloaf." Cat said. "Tori's mom makes the best meatloaf."

Trina was there in the main hall, watching them as they walked towards Tori's locker. "Tori, you okay?" She asked, moving to intercept. Kenny was walking towards the exit of the school from his Ballet class, an upon seeing the gathering, gave the assembled kids a smirk.

"Hi, Jade, you change your mind about fooling around? I'll show you, your girlfriend, and hay, the other three aren't bad either. I'll bet I can find friends who want a little fun, so ditch the guys and lets go party." Ken said, as his buddies chuckled behind him.

"Ken, what the hell did you do to Cynthia Wong?" Jade asked, her hands shaking as she tried to contain her rage.

"I don't know what your taking about?" Ken feigned innocence, and did a very bad job at it. If that wasn't sufficient, the smiles his friends were giving was enough to convince her and her friends that he'd done something.

"Don't give me that chiz." Jade said, feeling that part of her shifting, knowing that this time, it wasn't a choice. She was going to fight, maybe die, but she'd protect her friends, her school, from this animal. "I know you, and I know you hurt her."

"She loved every minute." He countered. His eyes seemed to glow as he shifted ever so slightly, ready to tear Jade apart, and maybe claim her girlfriend as a prize.

"West, stand down." Dickers commanded. At 6'3", he cut an imposing figure, but it wasn't his size so much as his tone that stopped the goth from charging int the fray. He'd appeared from a side room, and he wasn't alone. Derek walked out with him, ready to pepper spray anyone who made trouble. "What the blue blazes is going on here?"

"Jade was about to attack me, cause she's jealous that my dad's rich, while hers is just a suck up." Ken said, shifting to his nice boy act. Most of the students had never seen it, because he only used it in front of authority figures who could potentially cause problems.

"You know that not true." Jade shot back. "What did you do to Cynthia?"

"I didn't do anything." Ken said, now sounding more wounded and less obnoxious.

"We're here." Officer David Vega said as he rushed into the school. His partner was right behind him, as were a dozen police officers.

"I kept things from exploding." Dickers said, stepping aside. "He's all yours."

"Take his friends too." David told the uniformed police officers. "We'll need statements. I'm betting he told at least one of them. Also, we're getting a court order for a DNA test, for the rape kit. Mister Vaughn has offered to pay for it. He said he'll pay for over a hundred if test this boys DNA against the likely ones."

Gary Malone walked up to Kenny. "Ken Baxter, your under arrest for the assault and rape of Cynthia Wong."

"Dad, is she..." Tori couldn't finish the question, leaving it hanging in the air.

"She's in the hospital, and she'll live." David said. "It looks like he beat her down a bit to get what he wanted. We're gonna make sure he goes down for this one."

Jade found herself calming down, letting her adrenalin release as she shifted from battle mode to normal. It wasn't good news. Not in the least. 'Dad's gonna be wazzed. Hell, even thought Kenny is gonna probably pay for what he's done, that doesn't make this any better for Cynthia, or Phil, or dad, or anyone in my family. Hell, this is an all around crappy day, and it's because Kenny thought he was owed whatever he wanted from women. And today was shaping up to be such a good day….' She took a deep breath. 'But one thing I'll cherish, if only because it's the end of this particular rein of terror, is the sight of Kenny being led out of here in cuffs. That takes care of the last of my lingering problems, worrying about who he might decide to rape next, and if I could live with myself knowing that had happened. I mean, it's only for the love of a nerd that Cat wasn't alone with him. And he wants Tori, or maybe he'd have tried something with Trina. I doubt I could have lived with him hurting any of them. Hell, knowing he hurt the friend of a guy I kinda know hurts enough that I knew I had to stop him. But Tori, sweet trusting, silly Tori, she said we could stop him without fighting, and she was right this time. Who knew?' Jade smiled as her eyes drifted to her girlfriend.

"Jade?" Tori asked. "Wanna stay with us tonight? It'll be easier then being home when the news hits."

"Much as I'd love to, I'm needed at home." Jade sighed again. "See you tomorrow."

"Love ya." Tori said as she followed Trina out the door.

Jade hadn't realized what Tori had said until she was at her car, trying to decide which disappointed parent to talk to first. "Love?"

:}

So I thought I'd end it there. Thoughts? Vivian is the name of Victoria Justice's character in her guest appearance in "True Jackson, VP." Yep, another look alike.

Also, thanks for reading this. I know it was kinda long, at six thousand words. Hope you enjoyed it.

So what will happen to Kenny?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. No money is made from this story.

Part three, weird day. Bit of a time jump in this one.

:}

Jade entered the Vega home with a growing sense of joy, thinking about her plans for the rest of the day. Plans that just involved hanging out with her girlfriend and enjoying the company of who cared about her. "Tori, I'm home."

"Tori's out." Holly called out. "But don't run off. She'll be back soon. She and Trina just had an errand they had to do."

"Really?" Jade asked, falling into place on the left most couch. 'Cause thats where our spot is, on the left couch...' Jade reminded herself. "So where'd they go?"

"Have you finished your homework?" Holly asked, ignoring the question.

"Yea, got everything done during study hall." Jade said. "Guess it pays to finish my work early. They still hit me with unexpected assignments, but the whole years worth of work is up on the net. I just push ahead, and everything's good. I have more time for my girl."

"So thats how you dealt with the sudden abstinence." Holly speculated. "I was wondering about that. I mean, you and Beck, you were at that stage, right?"

"Not sure I wanna be having this conversation with my girlfriends mother." Jade said as she tried to hide her sudden nervousness.

"So… One hundred days." Holly said as she finished up what she'd been doing in the kitchen. "Oh, yea, we're having family pot pie."

"Goodie." Jade said. She didn't hate it, but the whole concept of sharing a pot pie seemed impractical to her. 'I mean, there's gonna be leakage, right?'

"Glad your staying for dinner." The older woman continued. "Cause Jade, it's past time you and me had ourselves a talk."

"About the hundred day kiss?" Jade wondered.

"Please, I know what that means." Holly scoffed.

"Honestly, it's just a kiss." Jade clarified. "But it's also the last act before we get seriously physical."

"Guessing you and Tori blew that already, haven't you?" Holly wondered.

"Really uncomfortable with this line of conversation." Jade pointed out.

"Ken was sentenced today." Holly said, smiling. "I'm thinking it wasn't feeling to festive at your place. Personally, I'm a bit surprised they were able to get this case knocked out so quickly. I mean, only three months, and we're already at sentencing..."

"Yea, things are a bit off..." Jade admitted. "What amazed me was how much effort they put into defending Kenny, when the DNA evidence was solid. So instead, they put the victims on trial. Kept claiming they were freaks who just liked it a bit rough."

"How many counts?" Holly asked.

"He managed to only be convicted of six counts of rape, with three enhanced due to bodily harm of the victim." Jade informed the other woman. "Man, they made me live in the same house as that monster..."

"So how long..." Holly wondered. Despite the concern she had for the girl, she maintained her calm.

"I don't understand it." Jade said, as a distraught look overcame her face. "The judge said something about concurrent, and not wanting to ruin Ken's future. Gave him six years, with the possibility of parole after two."

"Should have just given him the whole thirty years, suspended." Holly commented. "Then, he'd be out already, with a major conviction on his sheet. One wrong move, and he'd be right back, serving the full thirty. Look, he's going away. He won't be hurting anyone, ever again."

"Yea..." Jade looked down. "I could really use my girlfriend about now. Any idea how much longer before she gets back"

"Pie should be done in an hour, so maybe that long." Holly said, sitting down on the other couch section. "Now Jade, as I said, we need to have us a talk. I know about your past, and how you feel about Tori. When the moment comes, and it will, I want you to think about what your about to do."

"I get it, no sex." Jade huffed.

"Really?" Holly asked, smirking. "I don't think thats whats gonna happen. I already know you and Beck used to have fights about his demands for sex, and your excuses sounded more like those made by someone who'd given in. I also know that Tori didn't stay a virgin when she and Danny were dating. I have no illusions that you two won't let your hormones do the talking. Jade, I just wanted you to consider her feelings, where her head might be at the moment sex comes up. I don't want you to pressure her. Hell, I hate the idea of my baby having sex, but how realistic is it for me to assume she'll stay abstinent until she's married?"

Jade watched the older woman, trying to figure out where this conversation was leading. "Um, not to put too fine a point on it, but..." Jade tried to broach the subject.

"Of course, you'll both have to pass my safety course." Holly told her.

"Safety course?" Jade asked, knowing it was a trap.

"Yes, safety course." Holly repeated. "As you know, I'm a nurse..."

"I had no idea you were a nurse." Jade cut in.

"Humf..." Holly snorted. "Polite people don't interrupt." Her glare melted. "But as I said, I'm a nurse, so I've prepared a course for you and Tori to take. I'll probably include Trina, cause it's best to get this out of the way while you can. Also, if and when Trina is in this situation, assuming she's with a boy, I'll be able to make you and Tori take her class."

Jade normally wouldn't let anyone talk to her like that. However, there were a lot of mitigating circumstances. Things like her love of Tori, the feeling of acceptance she'd gotten in this home, and the fact that she was a closet nerd. So instead of some rude comment, Jade's hand went up. "Yes?" Holly asked.

"So I take it there's a different class for if someone is dating a girl, and if their dating a guy?" Jade asked.

"I wanted to prepare one for if we'd had a son, and he was gay." Holly said. "But it's always best to keep this stuff as current as possible. Also, I made the classes for work, but have full access to them, for when we need to educate our children."

"Is it just watching videos, or is there discussion? Homework?" Jade asked. 'How much work am I gonna be putting into this?' She mentally added.

"Oh don't worry, it's like CPR. You'll have the presentation, take a test, then be certified for the next two years." Holly said. "Of course, these's always extra reading materials, but we give you access..." The older woman was smiling now, an evil smile that made Jade hesitate.

"And if we don't pass the test?" Jade asked.

"No snuggle bunnies until you do." Holly explained.

"Wait, you know about snuggle bunnies?"

"Of course I do." Holly replied. "I'm married. We know all the moves, cause you gotta do something to keep the magic alive. We're happily monogamous, so naturally we've tried a few freaky things along the way."

"Um, will this be on the test?" Jade asked.

"Wait for it." Holly said. "I want to give Tori as much of a chance as you're getting."

Jade smiled, loving the way Holly looked out for her child. 'Yea, sometimes she's a bit absentee, but she does care. Just, she has a weird way of showing it.' After a moment, something hit her. "Um, what happens if only one of us passes?"

"Both parties must pass before the couple can progress." Holly said flatly.

"Has Tori passed in the past?" It was a dumb question.

"She did, but Danny refused to take he test." Holly explained. "As a result, we let him know he wasn't allowed to do go further then kissing. Then, when we found out they'd gone further, we grounded Tori and told Danny he wasn't welcomed in our home. They broke it off shortly after that."

"I can imagine." Jade remarked. "So… I probably should finish my homework."

"The homework you just said you'd already finished?" The older woman asked. "You were going to start researching possible subjects, weren't you?"

"No! Never!" Jade said quickly. "I respect Tori too much to face this without her." However, inwardly, she was cringing. 'How'd she guess that so fast? Come on, Tori, get home, cause your moms freaking me out...'

"Jade, relax." Holly said, a more predatory smile crossing her face. 'It occurred to me, we've never had us any girl time, a chance to bond. Besides, this way, I know you won't be trying to get yourself an edge for the class tonight. Tori will be back, soon enough. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about your family?"

"You already know about my dad. He depends on his sisters husband to help him find work. Every time he loses a job, my uncle gets a call. My rich uncle, you know, Kenny's dad. Of course, my dad's held onto this last job for the last few years, and it looks like things are finally going to work out for him." Jade said, feeling embarrassed that this was her family. "And as for Kenny." she sucked on her teeth, not happy about that part of her family. "Well, You already know how that turned out. I swear, I was so sure he'd just get away with it. But apparently the Vaughns wanted him to spend some jail time..."

"And your mother?" Holly asked. "I've heard almost nothing about your mother."

"Ahh, mom..." Jade sighed. "Ever have someone who's so determined to be your best friend, that they stop being a parent? Thats mom. Only, is it really a friendship if they have all the power? Mom always wanted to be one of the girls. Just hang out, talk, share her day. I abhor admitting it, but my step monster, she's the reason I never developed any addictions. Mom wasn't just an enabler, she got me my first hit of weed, my first beer. And then, as mom realized I wasn't her friend, but her daughter, she started hanging out with other people. People like her. How the chiz is there a club for women who refuse to grow the chiz up?"

"Part of the digital age." Holly chuckled. "So your dad was uncaring, and your mother just wanted a friend?"

"And my mother would jump from being my friend to being the authority figure, whenever it was to her advantage, but not when I needed her. Not even when I needed a friend. Neither really wanted me. I was just in the way." Jade didn't shed a tear. She'd cried far too many over this already.

"You know, it's never as simple as replacing the problem, cause their your parents, and by the time most kids figure out if they won or lost in the family lottery, the damages already been done. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not trying to be anyone's friend. I'm looking out for my girls, and by extension, anyone we deem good enough for them." Holly gave her best mom smile, emanating a warmth Jade could almost feel. "And you, Jade, have made the cut." Holly's warm, motherly feel was shattered by the next statement. "So far…"

"So far..?" Jade prompted.

"Lets see how you do on the test first." Holly said.

"Where are Tori and Trina?" Jade asked, looking at the door as if it offered some kind of salvation.

"So tell me, who wanted you?" Holly pushed. As Jade looked back at her, she clarified. "You said neither of your parents really wanted you, but the never once gave you up for adoption, or sent you away. So, who was it who wanted you?"

For a moment, Jade was distant, struggling with an old, painful memory. Then, she let go, ready to be drowned in the hurt, only to find a lot of warmth. "My grandfather." She said. This time, the tears came, all on their own. "My dad's dad. Guy was a good man. Poor as dirt, but a good guy. He worked in movies. Was like Harrison Ford, in that he built sets for the studios. He loved the movies, said it was like they'd found a way to make theater, the higher end chiz, available to everyone. He had nothing but good things to say about television, which shows you how out of touch he was. But he said a lot about how lucky we were to live in a world where entertainment was so available, and often free. He was the one who got me started on the road to being an entertainer. He was even an armature magician. He gave me my first book on stage magic…" Somehow she pushed though the mental block. "I preformed as a magician as my original audition to Hollywood Arts..." Her voice died again, leaving a temporary silence.

"You miss him." It was a statement.

"Yea, he died before I ever got into Hollywood Arts. I was so young, but he was the one who made everything seem so okay." Jade said, feeling like she was falling into her memories. "He spoke to my dad about what it meant to be a father, would tell me how special I was, and in general supported me when no one else would. He was the one bright spot in my childhood."

Holly saw just how deep this well could be, and settled in for a long story. As with everything else about Jade, she was wrong about how much of this was coming out.

"Back when I was eight, he decided I needed another safe outlet. So he'd take me to the scrap piles at he studios, and let me go wild with a hammer." Jade explained. "At first, all I could do was destroy. I was so full of anger at my parents for never once loving me. So I'd look forward to the times when I could help tear down sets. But as time went on, I started to hate going there. I saw all the amazing things my grandpa had helped build,, all the things I couldn't. I can do so many things, write and sing and act and electronics and stage magic and illusion and all kinds of other chiz, but the simple act of building a set, it's beyond me."

"Guessing your feeling a bit more appreciative of the kids who do build that stuff now." Holly said.

"Sinjin?" Jade asked. "Yea, I guess. I mean, it sucks, I can do most of what he can, rigging the lights and running the boards ad such. Yet, I never really mastered the basic building skills he and his crew have."

"Who, in your group, has?" Holly asked.

"None of us." Jade replied. "We're the talent, the people on stage, or in front of the camera, or behind the mike. And that was what my grandfather always wanted me to be." There was a shift, a momentary hold on the tears that had, up until that moment, been silently sliding down her face. "He used to say that everyone loves the talent. The back stage, the crew, no one really cares, just as long as they do their jobs. But the talent? Everyone fawns over the talent. He pushed me, back when I was young. He pushed me to develop my talent. But it didn't work, cause he went and died, leaving me alone."

"How old were you when he died?" Holly asked.

"Nine." Jade replied. "I'd been practicing my magic, my music, everything. Hell, in the years since, I've even branched into comedy. My grandfather loved a good comedy. Plus, they say comedy is just pain plus time. I've got the pain, and it was so long ago."

Holly pulled Jade into a hug. "You've carried some serious pain in your life, and no one to really be there for you. I know, your mom was your friend, but never the kind of friend you needed. Never the person who could be there for you. But it's okay, there's still plenty of time to grow up, grow strong. Hell, a wise man once said it's never too late to have a happy childhood."

"I'd love to meet anyone who was able to go back and change a screwed up past." Jade remarked.

"You can't." Holly said. "But you can go forward, and react to the world with more of an open heart. Like someone who had a great childhood. Learn to love yourself, and know that others love you too. Like Tori. You do realize she loves you, right?"

"Love hurts." Jade snorted. Then, as if she realized how negative that sounded, she added "Sorry, I should show more respect, but..."

"It's okay." Holly said. "Sometimes, it just takes some time to realize what it feels like to be loved. Trust me, it's a magical feeling. But it comes from within, realizing that your worthy of being loved. Knowing that someone loves you, will do what they can to make you happy. Now, you and Tori, your both lucky to have found someone you could potentially have that kind of life with while your both so young."

"So you really think we have a chance?" Jade asked, feeling awkward to show any hope.

"Lets see how you do on the test, okay?" Holy said, but she was smiling.

They sat in silence for another few minute, neither really saying anything, before Holly spoke again. "Um, Jade, there is one more thing..." Her voice held strong until the end, where she just let it drop.

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked.

"If you and Tori do continue, you may need to change one aspect of your relationship." Holly said, but she wasn't making eye contact.

"As if I wasn't worried enough about whatever class you have planned for Tori and me." Jade groaned.

"Thats it." Holly said. "Right there. That attitude."

"I know, I'm a pessimistic person." Jade snapped, still feeling very raw.

"Not that attitude, the other one." Holly shot back. "The passive one. You, my dear, are not passive. And Tori doesn't need a passive girlfriend. I get it, you're both kinda new to this lifestyle. And it's shown in your evenings. I've watched you not argue over where your going cause your both trying to be supportive, but neither of you is willing to just make suggestions, or plans. I hate saying it, but for this relationship to progress, one of you has to be the man."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about that with my girlfriends mother." Jade said, looking at the door. 'Torrriii, where arrree youuuu…?' She singsonged in her head.

"A, thats a different class, and B, thats hardly what I'm talking about." Holly counted off. "Jade, think about it. You and Tori, you both got this far by being there for one another. But the hundred day kiss, it's been more then a goal, it's been your safety net. Hardly any petting, and you often don't really start making out as much as fall into it when things happen to align the right way. Think about when you were with Beck. One of you planned the times you had a good, heavy make-out session, or let hands go a bit further then they had in the past. One of you was driving the relationship forward."

"In his defense, Beck was often worried about his hair." Jade commented. "But I see your point. It was my job to come up with reasons not to put out, as opposed to saying when I wanted sex, cause god, are boys ever not in the mood?"

"After the second child, sometimes." Holly replied. "You'd be surprised what I've had to do to draw David in when he's mesmerized by a series of games. He DVR's football, hockey, anything involving hitting. Then, when he has the time, he just binge watched it. I once had to sit through a four hour marathon of MMA fighting."

"Did he have the Martez-Murphy fight. That was a good one." Jade said.

"Oh my poor baby, what have you done." Holly said to the air. "Jade, your gonna have to be the one to push for this relationship to get past a lot of barriers. Often it involves reading your partner, knowing when they're ready to make take the next step. No girl is gonna just decide one day that their ready, and surprise you with a weekend get away, just to do it. No, you're the man here. It's your job to think about your needs, her needs, ad make the appropriate moves. Honestly, Jade, I've heard the complaints from the girls with girls, about how hard it can be when one is in the mood, and the other isn't. It's about respect, which is in the class, understanding, which is in the class, and seduction, which I'm afraid, your on your own for that."

"So I have to be the horn dog in the couple?" Jade asked.

"Worse, you have to be aware of Tori's needs, and act accordingly." Holly said. "That includes knowing how to get yourself revved up, in case Tori desperately needs some release. "

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but…?" Jade raised her eyebrows, hoping not to have to finish the question.

"I'm her mother, so it's not my business to wonder about that part of her life." Holly said. "However, my baby is a very affectionate, tactile girl, and she's been coming out of her skin for the last few days. I've watched her, the way she looks at the calendar, like a countdown to something big. I'm not saying she's ready, she could be nervous, but this is very much on her mind. And as her girlfriend, hell, as her stand in boyfriend, it's your job to be there for her."

"So I need to learn how to read her mind?" Jade asked.

Holly laughed, a long, deep laugh. "Oh, Jade, I'm betting Beck would pay money to see you right now..." She gasped, trying to gain control. A tear ran down her face, in stark contrasts to the tears Jade had been shedding earlier that evening. "No, dear, you need to learn to communicate. In time, like a poker player, you'll learn her tells, and be able to anticipate her needs. But if thats all your doing, then you're still doing her a disservice."

"Okaaay, so how do I make sure she's taken care of?" Jade wondered. "Or is that in the class."

"The communication part is, and so is the knowing your own needs part." Holly explained. "See, the class serves a function. But thats the thing I needed to tell you. If your forcing yourself to do things your not comfortable with, just because you think it's what Tori wants, you'll be hurting her. Tori loves, and she loves deep. But she won't be the one to make the first move. I'll let you think about how far your willing to go, what you can do, and how to talk to Tori about it. You have what, A day or two?"

"Two days." Jade said. "Hopefully enough time for us to take and pass this class of yours, and move on with our lives."

"Good, you have two days to figure out what your gonna do." Holly said, standing to go check on the rest of dinner.

"One thing." Jade said, suddenly remembering something. "You said you don't want me pressuring Tori into anything she doesn't want to do, then turned around and told me you wanted me to make the first move."

"Sounds about right." Holly said as she started preparing the salad. The pot pie had the advantage of having almost everything in it, vegetables, meat, grains, and potato, but Holly had figured out it was best to have a salad, maybe some bread, in addition to the pie.

"Than how am I supposed to chizzing do that?" Jade asked.

Holly sighed. "You push, but don't pressure. She may need a little push, but you don't make her feel like she has to do anything. You're smart, you'll find a way."

Jade sat back down, and used the remote to sort through the programs saved on the DVR. 'I need something violent.' She thought. Unfortunately, someone had cleared anything violent from the recordings. "I thought you said Mister Vega saved up a lot of violent sports and chiz?"

"I do." David announced, walking in through the front door. "Tori back yet?"

"Not yet." Holly said. "Why don't you go lock up your guns, and we'll wait together."

"Why no football?" Jade asked.

"I'm watching everything this weekend with my fantasy football buddies." David explained.

"So you won't be here for that class she's making me and Tori take?" Jade half asked, half grumbled.

"Thought about it, but I'm certified for another year. Besides, football." David replied. "So, you two have fun."

"You realize what the class is for, right?" Jade asked, hoping for some kind of reaction.

David sighed. "Jade, I've struggled with this for three months. Three months of watching as you, who was obviously one of Ken's victims, were forced to sit with his defenders during the trial. I watched as you were used as a prop, and thought, over and over, it's only a matter of time before my baby girl and this damaged thing get to the point where they might sleep together. And you know what? With all the stress, I was amazed it didn't happen already. Like, I was expecting it over a month ago. So I've had time to process whats about to happen. All I want is for my girl to be happy. You make her happy. Hell, you work overtime no to let the bull shit in your life..."

"DAVID, SWEAR JAR!" Holly yelled from the kitchen.

"...Affect your time with her." He finished, not missing a beat. "I'm actuality more concerned that you haven't let her in," David continued as he pulled out his wallet, "talked about your feelings." The wallet opened, and a dollar bill appeared. "Honestly, if you could just open up, we'd be talking about a much different concern." He finished as he folder the dollar into the shape of a paper football. With a quick flick of his finger, he sent that paper football across the room and into an open jar, which already had a good pile of folded paper footballs.

"Nice shot." Jade said.

"I've paid for two vacations with my swearing." He said softly. "I considered stopping, but hay, this is an easy way to save, and my wife is happy."

Jade looked back at the television. "Still, I need violence."

"Jade opened up to me, we had us a nice talk about her family." Holly said. "Now, when she's comfortable, she needs to tell Tori what she told me."

"I've told her about my mom." Jade said.

"Have you mentioned your grandfather?" Holly asked.

"What about her grandfather?" David asked.

"We touched on something I'd thought resolved, years ago." Jade said.

"It's something she should talk to Tori about." Holly said. "Maybe after the videos?"

"You're doing the class tonight?" David asked. "I was gonna go watch football with the gang. I had my escape planned. I-I'm certified for another year."

"I'm not gonna force you to participate." Holly assured her husband. "But I want Trina to take the class too, and I'll need you there to make her."

"See, Jade, you might get to see some suffering yet." David said.

They sat quietly for a few moments as Holly finished the salad. "Tell me, honestly, whats up with this anticipation chiz your wife was talking about?"

"Before Gary, I had a lesbian as a partner." David explained. "She dispelled all the illusions I ever had about lesbian relationships. Turns out, not even other girls know what the upset girl is talking about when she says 'You know what you did.' Instead, she said she dealt with twice the crazy, and only half the sex, cause neither of them had figured out how to ask for what they wanted. So I told Holly, she she told the people she works with, and they developed this class on communication. Thing is, Holly, I know her, and I know when and how to ask whats wrong. Thats my big tool for keeping this marriage going. That, and being open to some weird ass shit." He pulled his wallet out again. "She wanted to involve my current partner, Gary, but he's happily married, and so religious he couldn't cheat if you lent him another penis." He was folding two dollars together into a bigger paper football. "I wasn't into the fantasy either, but I let them flirt, a bit, and it passed. But I was involved, talking, every step of the way. Holly just needed to feel desirable, and I was often away for work. Now that I'm home more, things are going strong again." The double paper football sailed flawlessly into the jar.

"Do you ever miss?" Jade asked.

"All the time." David told her. "But then I just get up and place the bills in the jar. I'm allowed, cause you gotta have some fun in life, right."

Just then, the door opened and the sisters walked in. "MOM, DAD, WE'RE HOME!" Trina called.

"DINNER WILL BE READY IN A FEW MINUTES!" Holly called back.

David stood up and walked over to intercept his eldest. "Good news, your mother has decided to let you sit in on the class she has for Tori and her girlfriend." He announced.

Trina gave a big smile. "You know how I love those classes. Just let me go get something..." The older girl walked up to her room, looking calm and collected.

"Think she's shimmying out the window?" David asked Tori.

"On family pot pie night?" Tori asked back. "No, she's coming back. I'm expecting her escape attempt later, after dinner."

"You guys really take this chiz seriously, don't you?" Jade asked as she closed to where Tori was. The tanned girl leaned down a smidge so Jade could kiss her cheek.

"Very." Tori assured her. "Now remember, we need passing grades, or we're limited to holding hands. I do like holding your hand, but I also like kissing you. So you need to pass. No pressure."

"Why would there be pressure?" Jade asked. "Lets see how good that pie is."

"Andre rated it among his top ten family pot pies." Tori said.

"Yes, I do hope your more appreciative of it then he was." Holly said. "Ate the whole pie, then told us he'd had better.

"I'll talk to him." Jade sighed.

"We've worked our chiz out." Tori assured her girlfriend. "He knows better then to diss a free pie, let alone one he wasn't supposed to eat all of."

"Still, I need to tell him to respect my girlfriends family more." Jade said. "You know, thinking about it, maybe we all should respect your family more. I mean, we hang out here, we eat your food, and we almost never say how much we appreciate it. Hell, one time we violated pints of ice cream in this very living room, and no one said boo about it."

"Yea, maybe your friends could be a little more appreciative." David said. Trina was walking down the stairs again, smile plastered on her face. "And my eldest is up to something." He proceeded to pull Holly aside, only tossing out a quick "Someone set the table."

They settled in for dinner, and David pulled the television over so everyone could see. Thats when the first video played. "Trina sit. We're doing this. I don't like it any more then you do, especially since my certification is good for another year. But we're doing it for Tori, and Jade, so settle down and watch. There will be a discussion between dinner and desert."

Jade felt relieved, at the end of the evening, when she managed to get the high score on the test. Trina came in second, something the older girl seemed far to happy to run Tori's face in. However, Tori did manage to pass, and so did David, over his protests that he had another year. All was right for their hundred day kiss.

"Jade, let me walk you out. I know, you hardly got to spend any time with Tori, but we need to go over something." David said after they'd gone over the test. He walked Jade to her car, staying quiet as Tori kissed her goodnight, and then the entire walk from the house. Only once they were near the car, did he break his silence. "Jade, a word. I'm aware of everything Holly spoke to you about, and I wanted to assure you, I understand. You're once again cast as the man in your relationship. Only this time, it's not someone as fragile as Beck. It's my baby girl, and I want her to be happy, but at the same time, I want her to stay seven. I know, kids grow up, and we've had our talk about respect. So, just saying, you're on the tightrope now, balancing between the two extremes, with a variable cross breeze. On the one hand, you have been tasked with the job of keeping your relationship moving forward, cause it has too, to stay alive. You'll know when things get to the point where just maintenance is required. But on the other hand, you have to be careful not to pressure Tori into doing anything she's not ready for. You're performing without a net here, so good luck. And enjoy your hundred day kiss date."

Jade got into her car, waved, and drove away. 'Oh yea, no pressure.'

:}

Okay, that happened. Reviews are welcome. I just wanted a different talk, the one that comes when you know it's serious. Not sure how this got away from me, but it was good enough, so enjoy.

Thoughts?


End file.
